


Holy Hippogriff

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: The Longbottoms move into number 12. Neville understands only so much.
Series: circles on old maps [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/680300
Kudos: 7





	Holy Hippogriff

There are a lot of things Neville does not understand about his new home. Why he has to be here is not one of them. His parents were in the Order and ended up targets and his Gran is determined their House will stand against Voldemort once more. That means they need protection. Fine. Neville understands why everyone else is there and has gotten over the Sirius Black debacle. The creature he just saw is not one of those things. He is vaguely aware of Ginny Weasley hovering over him with a cup of tea. Hardly helpful with a Hippogriff.


End file.
